parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara in Wonderland
'' Cast: *Alice's Sister - Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Alice - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Dinah - Baby Baboon (Tarzan; 1999)'' *''White Rabbit - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Doorknob - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999)'' *''Dodo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Parrot next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin; 1992)'' *''Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Spoonbills (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mason and Phil (Madagascar)'' *''Walrus - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Carpenter - Buzzy (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Oysters as themselves'' *''Bill - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Flowers - Kala (Tarzan; 1999), Gloria (Madagascar), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Thumper's Sisters (Bambi), Amelia and Abigail (The Aristocats), Gossiping Elephants (Dumbo), Young Faline (Bambi), Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Alex (Madagascar), Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range; 2004), Hairball and Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw), Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Frou-Frou, Chinese Cat, Marie, Duchess (The Aristocats), and others'' *''Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Mushu (Mulan; 1998)'' *''Bird in Tree - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Cheshire Cat - Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Mad Hatter - King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''March Hare - Maurice (Madagascar)'' *''Dormouse - Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves'' *''Card Painters - Bagheera, King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967), and the Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Marching Cards - Marching Cards - Elephants, Hippos, Rhinos (Robin Hood; 1973), Animals in Parade (Dumbo), Dodos (Ice Age), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Hyenas (The Lion King)'' *''Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''King of Hearts - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' ''Scene Index #Kiara in Wonderland Part 1-Opening Credits'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 2-Kiara is Bored ("In a World of My Own")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 3-The Run of the Meerkat ("I'm Late")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 4-Kiara Meets Tantor/The Bottle on the Table'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 5-The Arrival of Kiara ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 6-Kiara Meets Mason and Phil ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 7-"The Elephant and the Vulture"'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 8-"Old Father William"'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 9-A Hornbill with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out"'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 10-A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 11-Kiara Meets Kaa the Snake/"How Doth the Little Crocodile"'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 12-More Ups and Downs for Kiara'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 13-Kiara Meets the Cheshire Mandrill ("'Twas Brilling")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 14-The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 15-The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Meerkat Arrives Again)'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 16-The Tulgey Wood'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 17-Kiara Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice")'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 18-"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Zira, the Queen of Hearts'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 19-The Cheshire Mandrill Appears Yet Again'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 20-Kiara's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)"'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 21-Kiara's Flight/The Finale'' #''Kiara in Wonderland Part 22-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)'' *''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Aladdin 1'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Jungle Cubs (Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes)'' *''The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game'' *''Bambi 2'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Dumbo'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show)'' *''Kung Fu Panda 1'' *''Home on the Range'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Mulan 1'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Ice Age 1'' Category:Movies Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Fiction Movies Category:Animal Fiction